Awaken by Death
by goldsilver101
Summary: Set before the events of Birth By Sleep. Keylaa and 6 young chosen lights as they try to topple a powerful force threatening to undo the worlds. Wil they accomplish their goal or was it all in vain
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hiya :3**

**This is my first story, so please no mean reviews. But i do want some advice on what i did wrong and how i can improve.**

**This is kinda a story with short chapters but a lot of chapters. I might change it later.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **

**I wish i owned it but, i don't**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared.  
But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other.  
But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

**This is a new Beginning, Awaken young ones**

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo, what did you think. i know its a small chapter but im working on the next one**

**Have a great day everyone~**


	2. Awakening

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 is up :D **

**Please tell me what should i fix or improve.**

**Disclaimer:**

**yada, yada, yada, you know the drill. The only thing that i own are my original characters, and the story plot.**

* * *

**Awakening**

"_Wake up_"

"Hm?" Keylaa muttered. Waking from her slumber. She stretched out, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Who said that." She questioned, looking around her room.

'_Oh well_' she thought. Getting out of her covers, she searched her room for anything she can put on.

"Ah-ha" she shouted. She found some jeans and a pink sweater.

Keylla was 15 years old, had pink hair, and was pretty clever. Her hair -style was a bit unique, one side was held in a ponytail but was hanging of to the side. The other half was a little small clump of hair that hung in the left side of her face.

As she was done putting her clothes and found some knee high boots, she went outside to walk near the beach like she always does every morning. She loved smelling the fresh ocean breeze. The sounds of tiny waves washing on the sand. The sun rising up, making the ocean surface shine.

She spotted her close friend, Ario, near the beach reading his book

'_Just like every morning, reading a book_' she thought in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey Arion!" She shouted, waving her arms to get his attention,

Barely looking up from his book he replied,

"Hey Keylaa' he muttered. Not caring, mostly in a happy mood he continues the conversation.

"Well...bye". She said an attempt to break the awkwardness between them. Speed-walking away, she looked behind her to see if he was still there.

Arion was 16 ears old, his hair color was dirty-blonde, and unusually spiky, but not too spiky. He was that kind of person that kept to themselves, only caring for those close to him or in danger. The both met in school. She saw he was reading a book alone outside after school. She approached him, thinking he needed a friend. Ever since then, they talked from time to time.

As Keylaa was walking more further down the beach, she noticed a figure under the water, causing little ripples on the water.

"What was that" she said. Curious, she followed it, only for it to top at the far end of the beach. THe end of the beach was just a large wall of rock. Nobody knew what was on the other side. Whey just used it as a mark to end the beach.

"What the-" she started, but then a huge splash erupted from where the creature was. Making her fall flat on her stomach.

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon I hope you liked this so far.**


	3. Learning

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 is up. This is the chapter that dosent have that much descriptive things.**

**Sorry i was kinda lazy, and that DAMN HURRICANE made me restart writing this entire chapter. ;-; it was sooo daark**

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

**Let it Begin**

"AHHHHH" she screamed. Getting up and running away from what came out of the water. In a cliché way...she fell. Again. Horrified, she turned around, she caught a glimpse of what was chasing her. It was a long snake-like creature that was colored blue and sky-blue. It had small thorns sticking out of its bottom half that resemble little arms. It's head was like a dragon from medieval times. Had horns sticking out and two long fangs. Its eyes were a deep bright yellow, and its tail was a giant two spike like thorns ready to destroy anything in its path.

"Oh-no" she cried.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped her hand. Blue flashes and green like the ocean. Out of it came something she never saw in her life.

It was a Keyblade

"_Use it to defeat the creature"_ an unknown voice said in her head.

"H-h-how" she stammered.

_ "Your heart knows how, use it, chosen thee"_

Still in shock, she used her heart to defeat the creature. The Keyblade was a sleek blue color with a pattern that reminded her of the ocean. In graved in the hilt was '_Ocean's Breath_'. In the end of the sword, there was three things sprouting from it. It looked like waves, one was small and in the middle while two where longer than it and surrounding the small one.

_'Must be this things name' she inquired._ Concentrating, she let her heart decide, it was a weird feeling. It was like someone was pushing you, to encourage you to let something release. Then the wierd feeling went traveling up her hand, then it disappeared. Keylaa knew what to say. She didn't know why, but she said it, not knowing what would happen._  
_

"Waterga" She commanded. Out the tip of the blade, came a huge blast of water, hitting the monster, making it fly a few feet in the air. Regaining it's balance, It was not happy.

"RAAAWWWWR"it roared. Opening its mouth, a bright orange light emerged, forming into a circle.

As if she knew exactly what to do, Keylaa jumped and lashed the monster sending it to the floor. Interrupting it's attack. Landing on her feet, she walked up to the monster. Its eyes were closed. Relief washed through her. turning around to head back home, she heard a low growl behind her. Hitching her breath, she knew what it was. Thinking of was to attack or how to escape it. She chose to attack it, knowing what she can do, she decided to attack it by hitting its weak spots when itv lets it guard down. Satisfied with her plan, she braced her self for a long fight.

Turning around, she got launched across the sand, splashing into the ocean. Startled, she didn't expect this to happen.

'_Now what am i going to do_' she thought.

'_Wait. How am I breathing this long_.' she thought. Keylaa can hold her breath or a long time, but she's been in the water and hasn't felt any pressure like when you hold your breath. Testing, she took a long deep breath of water.

'_Wow_' she thought. '_I can breath underwater_'. she thought.

Then, a huge thing dived underwater.

'_Crap_' she thought unhappily. Getting ready to battle the monster, she swam towards where the splash was, she saw it. Its bright eyes piercing through the ocean-blue. Feeling her presence, the monster turned it's head to Keylaa's direction. Opening its mouth, the same orange light shot out and hit Keylaa in the stomach. Sending her shooting across the water.

'_Oh no you don't_' she thought angrily. Swimming across the ocean. She reached the monster and without hesitation, she lunged at it, slashing its side.

Angered, the monster wrapped its tail around Kelyaa, constricting her. Panicking, she took her keyblade and stabbed it's tail. Making the tail loosening itself. Escaping, she she turned around and with all her power, She launched the monster out of the water. Making it slam on the sand, making sand fly in the air. Getting to the surface, she dragged her wet clothes to where the monster landed.

Relief struck her and she sunk to her knees.

The monster was defeated.

Gasping for air, she was glad it was over. This didn't seem real it was like all of it was a dream.

"I did it." she gasped steading her breaths. Thoughts raced in her head.

_Why did this happen_

_What was that_

_Are there more like it_

Soon, the monster was shining with a pale blue light. When the light subsided, there was a small navy-blue crystal in the shape of a raindrop. Breathing deep long breathes, she walked towards the crystal.

"_Pick it up_" said the voice.

Picking it up. Keylaa looked into its beauty, seeing what looked like waves in a silent beach inside.

"_You have a destiny, child, Save the worlds __from chaos and darkness_"

* * *

**A/N**

**The first few chapters will be introducing the characters and how they get their keyblades**

**Oops...Spoilers.**

**YOU NEVER READ THAT XD**

**===EDIT===**

**I made this chapter longer cause it was lacking action**


	4. New Beginning

**A/N**

**Okay this Chapter is about Ario, that boy who was reading a book in chapter 2.**

**His backstory will be revealed in later, later, chapters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**New beginning**

Arion Looked up to see if Keylaa was still there.

"Finally" he said, getting up and placing his book down on the table next to him.

He looked at the ocean, its small waves cauing little ripples down its surface. The color was like nothing else could ever make. Sea-green mixed with sapphire blue. Fishes from all different kinds swimming without a care in the world.

"Mom...Dad...I hope your okay" he whispered.

"_Hope, young one, that the are alive_."

Startled, he jumped back hitting the table causing his book to open to a page he never saw before.

Cautiously, he picked it up and read the page.

_Chosen seven must fight the darkness_

_While time runs less and less_

_They will meet many people_

_Causing many ripples_

_They will decide the worlds fate_

_While opening up a new gate_

_Let the war of Light and Darkness begin_

After reading it, he wondered what it meant

"Seven chosen" he asked to himself

"What could it mean" he questioned. Closing the book he walked towards his home that was near a large freezer. He always wondered what it was there for. The elders told him that it was there when the world was created. This world was called "World of Light". He knew there was many other worlds but didnt care for them.

Right when he was about to turn the handle to his house, he heard aloud screech coming from the freezer.

Curiosity caught up with him and he decided to look in for a moment. He walked cautiously to the opening of the freeze. Opening the door, he saw what was in there.

A huge white bird with blue armor. It was at least 45ft tall and its wingspan was about 25ft. Its armor looked like giant crystals formed together and formed armor. It had sharp, long crystals on top of its eyes was a lightning blue that was impossible not to look at it.

"Wow" Ario whispered.

The bird snapped its head at his direction. Getting up from its resting place, it slowly stepped forward, intimidating Ario.

The bird then charged at Ario. Anticapating it was going to do that, Ario rolled under the bird, now behind it.

"Please help, I need help" he said, hoping someone heard the noise.

Then, A bright white light enveloped his hand and the book he was holding.

When thelights subsided, he was surprised what was on it.

A Keyblade. And his book was changed completely.

The keyblade ha an ice and crystal design, with the hilt in graved with "_Arctic's Wind_". His book was a pale white, with smbols in front of it that he didnt recognize.

"U_se these to defeat the bird_" a voice said.

"O-okay" he said, unsure how to do so

"_Read what is inside the book._"

Following the directions he read what was one it.

"Blizzaga" he shouted. A strong shiver ran up his spine. The tip of the keyblade shot a chunk of ice hitting the bird on its wing, making it unable to use it for atacking.

Outraged, the bird shot three sharp crstals at him,

"Magic Barrier" he shouted quickly, absorbing the crytsals.

Running forward, Ario slashed with his blade, while using magic guards and spells. With a Final Blow, He jumped up and thrusted his keyblade on its side. Making it explode with shimmering little crystals.

Exhausted, he sank to his knees, dropping his book. Looking at where the bird was there wasa little crystal that was as bright as a diamond.

Picking it up, It was freezing cold that it burned. He quickly put it down.

"_You must accept to save the world from darkness_"

"I-I accept" he didnt know why he accepted, he just felt like needing to.

The crystal flashed, and levitated to his hand. Imbracing for the pain, he was surprised it felt warm.

"_You must save the world from Darkness and Chaos, begin your journey. To save Kingdom Hearts_"

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think should i add more detail to the fighting scene? **

**Oh! For those who are wondering, Each of the chosen seven will have an Eidolon/Esper/Aeon/Summon whatever you call it**

**Just some little information cause these guys are important ;3**


End file.
